Neko Basara
by mysticdragon3MD3
Summary: Short stories of Masamune and Yukimura as novice cat owners, or about cat versions of Masamune and Yukimura (with some others too). Inspired by Nekotalia. Modern AU. DateSana pairing. Shonen ai warning. (If interested, my NekoBasara fancomic/fanart is at DeviantArt under "mysticdragon3" )
1. Chapter 1 - Tsuki and Tora

[Warnings: If you don't like shonen ai or cats, please do not read this.]

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oyasumi-nasai, Masamune-dono." Yukimura reached across the futon to quickly peck Masamune's cheek.

Masamune grabbed his arm before the boy could slide away. He held him steady, hovering above his lips.

"Masamune-dono, did you not say you had an early business meeting tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Masamune-dono-!" Yukimura's tone bordered on chiding.

Not that Masamune cared. He kept pulling Yukimura close. Until a paw landed in his face.

"What?!" Masamune quickly brushed his hands over his face.

"Tsuki!" Yukimura held out both arms towards the blueish-gray cat, they had recently adopted from the shelter. Named for the single yellow crescent-shaped stripe on his forehead, he sat placid and dignified in front of Yukimura, while his head got a good petting.

"When did one of those furballs get in?!" Masamune glared at their bedroom door. The shoji screen was only barely open, and they had not noticed when the cat came in. He must have slid in quietly, without moving the door.

The door began to rattle with rapid little taps, prying the door further open. Little orange paws gave way to enough space for their second cat to come through. A bicolor orange tabby blazed in, hopping straight for the middle of their futon covers.

Yukimura turned, with one hand still petting Tsuki, while the other hand reached Tora's nuzzling orange face. "Do you suppose they are hungry?" Yukimura asked Masamune. Who, by this time, had given up on sleep and was sitting up.

"Can't be. They just ate."

"Did you feed them when you arrived home from work?" Yukimura's hand followed Tora's twisting, as he guided Yukimura's petting hand into belly rubs. Tsuki just sat with his eye closed, while Yukimura continued petting his head.

"I thought *you* fed them?" Masamune and Yukimura stared at each other.

Yukimura's brown eyes slowly grew wide. "Ahhhh!"

"Pipe down!" Masamune covered his ears for a moment, before pulling off the futon blanket. "I'll go feed them."

"But Masamune-dono!" Yukimura stood up, leaving the cats to wonder where their massages had gone. "I already see that you are tired. Please, allow me to feed them instead."

"Naw." Masamune scratched his head. "My fault, anyway. I said I'd feed them whenever I got back early."

Tora started meowing at his feet, while Tsuki already headed out the door. The blue-gray cat stopped, looked back, and lashed his tail around, waiting for Masamune.

"Alright, alright. Yukimura, go back to bed." He left a soft kiss on his forehead.

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tora's orange striped tail eagerly waved repeated S curls, in anticipation for Masamune to finish opening the can of tuna. Tsuki just laid beside him on the kitchen counter, watching.

"Bet you think you're pretty funny, waiting 'til just then to interrupt, huh?" Masamune muttered towards Tsuki.

That cat always seemed to have a smug smirk on his face. Then he gave a meow in response that almost sounded like a curt laugh.

"Goddamn furball..." Masamune shoveled their tuna onto a plate.

Tora jumped on his side of the plate right way, while Tsuki got up for his share.

Masamune gave a quick glance at their water dish. Still full, he headed back to bed.

An orange blur jumped onto his shoulder and he found a fuzzy face nuzzling his cheek. Tora purred louder as Masamune reached to pet him. And after a few good strokes, the cat jumped back down to the counter and continued with his tuna.

Masamune glanced at Tsuki, who hadn't stopped for a moment to interrupt his dinner.

Masamune shook his head. "'Course that cat's not gonna pull anything like that." He walked back to bed.

"Did they have enough water?" Yukimura asked when Masamune returned.

"Yeah." He climbed back under the covers with him.

They returned to their usual sleeping positions, Yukimura resting his head on Masamune's shoulder, as he pulled him close.

"Thank you, Masamune-dono."

Before he could pull Yukimura closer, the door began to rattle again. Masamune started swearing under his breath.

Tsuki tip-toed in, made his way around their pillowed heads, came to Masamune's side, laid down, and went to sleep.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"He seems grateful." Yukimura smiled.

Masamune reached a hand to Tsuki's blueish-gray head and began rubbing over the crescent stripe between his ears. Tsuki opened his eye slightly, then proceeded to go back to sleep.

Masamune smiled.

Then an orange blur ran across his chest and he got a face full of cat tongue.

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Author's apologies:  
It's almost 2am. What the heck did I just write? Apparently the product of sleep deprivation and my Nekotalia fandom. I should go to sleep. x~x;


	2. Chapter 2 - Interrupted Battles

Two silhouettes clashed in the moonlight, then sprang apart, eyeing each other across a courtyard.

"Not a bad party, Yukimura." Masamune flicked his blueish-gray ear.

"I have yet to concede, Masamune-dono!" Yukimura's orange striped tail bristled.

A distressed groan caught both of the cats' attentions.

"That was the Dango-Scented Human!" The little orange tabby cat sprinted towards the house.

"Hey! Yukimura!" The one-eyed cat ran after him. Masa-kitty leapt past the dojo, through the halls, and turned towards the bedroom of the humans who had adopted them.

Yuki-kitty was about to claw open the door and "save" his master, when Masa-kitty tackled him, and with a roll, grabbed the scruff of his neck between his teeth, then pinned the orange cat to the floorboards.

"Masamune-dono!" The tabby's orange paws waved up and down from under Masa-kitty's weight. "The Dango-Scented Human is being hurt! We must see to him! Please release me!"

Masa-kitty squashed Yuki-kitty's face with a furry paw. "Cool it, Yukimura. That guy's fine."

"How can you assume such a thing, Masamune-dono?! Can you not hear his continuous cries? The Dango-Scented Human is being attacked!" Yuki-kitty's orange ears twitched, picking up another voice, also heavily panting. "Could it be that the Kiseru-Scented Human is the one attacking him?!"

Masa-kitty went silent for a moment. The humans' voices continued crying out incoherently in the dark. "...Uh, yeah...Something like that."

"Then we must put a stop to it!" The orange cat began to squeeze out from under the gray one. Masa-kitty bit his ear.

"Masamune-dono! You would continue our battle at a time like this?!"

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that from the guy who interrupted our match just to barge in on someone else's!"

Yuki-kitty's movements quieted. "The Dango-Scented Human and Kiseru-Scented Human are engaged in decisive battle?"

"...Sure."

Yuki-kitty's brown eyes went wide with understanding (...of some sort). Masa-kitty stepped off of the tabby, who stood on his own paws, then inched towards the door with "the sounds of battle" behind it. "So very strange..." The orange tabby sniffed the door, while his triangular ears swivelled. "I had thought that human battle required a space on par with the dojo, from which the Dango-Scented Human taught the sword. To think that he and the Kiseru-Scented Human could conduct battle in such a small room... There is much I do not yet understand of humans."

The one-eyed cat watched him, with jaws agape, and sighed. "Anyway, Yukimura, you up for pickin' up where we left off?"

The striped cat sprang up. "Yes!"

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

A shoji door burst open, and a young man in disheveled pajamas scanned the courtyard. "Tsuki! Tora!"

"The cats are fine, Yuki." A voice grumbled from the bedroom futon.

"I heard a shrieking, Masamune-dono! What would befall Tsuki if he were again injured, fighting those raccoons?"

"That cat's pretty tough, Yuki."

"But at the last instance, they infected him with rabies and he was required to stay at the veterinarian's office for a week! For other injuries as well!"

"And he survived." Masamune put a hand on Yukimura's shoulder. "He's fine. 'Sides, Tora's watching his back. If somethin' happens, he'll come running, like last time."

Yukimura quieted, but gave worried glances towards the floor.

"Try to have a little confidence in 'em, Yuki." He held his cheek and tilted Yukimura to look towards him.

Those brown eyes started smiling. "You are correct, as always, Masamune-dono. I should have more faith. I am ashamed to think that I had-"

"Stop that, already, Yuki. You realize you're talkin' about cats, right?"

Yukimura gave an inquisitive blink.

"Ah, whatever. It's what makes you cute."

"M-Masamune-dono!" Yukimura's cheeks turned red, while Masamune laughed. "P-Please do not belittle my concern for others!"

"I'm not sayin' that." Masamune smiled, staring into Yukimura's confused eyes, as he brushed the boy's bangs from his forehead. "I'm just sayin', it's that same type of thing..."

Yukimura was caught off guard by how close Masamune had become without him realizing.

"...that makes me want you."

"Masamune-dono..." Yukimura began to close his eyes into Masamune's advances.

The shrieking of 2 cats battling it out, came springing around the courtyard.

"Tsuki! Tora!" Yukimura tore away from Masamune and chased after the cats.

Masamune stood there, in the silent doorway, watching. He let out a big sigh, shut the door, and went back to bed.

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

[Author's notes:

I was going to end this chapter with a joke about Masamune shaking his fist at the "goddamned furballs", but I didn't want to be repetitive. Even if it could be taken as a running gag, I wanted Masamune to be more in-character this time. I only let him be so grumpy before, because I was tired, so I made him tired in that chapter too. ^^;

If anyone is interested, I have Neko Basara fan-art and a fancomic at Deviant Art, under mysticdragon3.]


	3. Chapter 3 - Cats and Kendo

A limousine stopped at the gate of the Takeda residence. Masamune stepped out, before Kojuro had a chance to move from the driver's door.

"I will bring the preparations for tomorrow's meeting, for you to look over in the morning."

"Yeah, thanks, Kojuro." Masamune grabbed the tie he had thrown into the backseat. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Have a good evening, Masamune-sama." Kojuro bowed before returning to the driver's seat.

An intermittent stream of high schoolers scurried out of the Takeda dojo and passed by him at the residence's front gate. Some of the girls paused to glance at the one-eyed businessman with his briefcase slung over his shoulder, but then they caught themselves, and rushed away, blushing.

Masamune had himself a good internal laugh. "Oi! Yuki!" He reached the door of the dojo.

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura stopped cleaning up the extra kendo gear.

An orange cat pawing at Yukimura's rack of bamboo swords, also sprang up and came to greet him.

"Masamune-dono, welcome home!"

The orange-striped cat rubbed against Masamune's ankles, purring.

"Good to see you too." He pat the orange cat on the head, while he reached for Yukimura.

While his free hand pulled Yukimura's face to his, the cat glanced up at the two humans, wondering why they had suddenly grown still. The cat gave a few inquisitive meows.

A second meow responded from behind him, as a blueish-gray cat came into the dojo.

"There you are, Tsuki." Yukimura and the gray cat shared a glance.

"He disappeared all day?"

"It seems, only Tora has been here in the dojo, watching the students practice."

Masamune got the image of that orange striped cat, sitting at the edge of the dojo, his head nodding back and forth, along with the practice swords being swung up and down. Masamune chuckled and tossed his briefcase along the wall. "You still up for a quick match?" He began removing his jacket.

Yukimura's eyes lighted up. "If it would not trouble you!"

Masamune gave a sideways grin.

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kote!"

"Dou!"

Yukimura and Masamune leapt past each other, without breaking each other's defenses.

Yukimura turned with his sword at the ready, catching his breath. "Masamune-dono, are you certain you would not like to change into proper attire?"

"Naw." Masamune's wooden sword tapped the shoulder of his button-down shirt, loosened at the top and sleeves rolled up.

A waving orange tail caught his attention. Off to the side of the dojo, Tora had crouched low, seeming ready to pounce, while Tsuki's head nodded with each wave of his sword. "I think the cats are getting exicted."

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"Nevermind. Let's go!" They began their freestyle match again, paying no heed to starting positions or time limits. In reality, their clash of swords became a dance that had each of them spinning precariously across the floor, weaving intricate steps that needed precision, and not a cat weaving through their feet.

"Waaah~!" Yukimura tripped, trying to avoid Tora, and crashed into the floor.

Tora just meowed happily.

Masamune smirked. "Looks like he thinks he won that match." He offered a hand to Yukimura.

"So it seems..." Yukimura rubbed his sore backside, before taking Masamune's hand. "Perhaps it would be best for them to wait outside."

"Yeah."

Tsuki just stared at them, while Tora obliviously waved his happy tail.

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dou!"

"Men!"

Their wooden swords clashed again, bracing against unrelenting defenses. With their 2 swords locked, both Masamune and Yukimura took to forcing against the deadlock, waiting for a moment's lack in concentration from the other.

A yowling and scratching rattled at the dojo's closed doors.

One jolt in Yukimura's stance, threw him against the wall.

"Yukimura, you alright there?"

The young man winced. "...Yes."

They both glanced at the yowling, rattling door.

Masamune thew it open. "Alright, you furballs-!"

Tsuki stopped to look up at him, while dragging away Tora by his scruff. Satisfied when Masamune's demeanor deflated, Tsuki carried Tora down the walkway and into the house.

"Hm."

"Have the cats calmed down?" Yukimura's voice called from inside.

"Yeah. Someone's getting some extra tuna tonight."

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Author's notes: I'm thinking of alternating chapters between the human perspectives and the cats' perspectives. As such, this chapter is from the humans' perspectives.

...Though maybe forcing that could be the reason why this installment turned out a little dry. My apologies. ~_~; 


	4. Chapter 4 - Separation Anxiety

"I miss you. When will your business be concluded there?"

An orange tabby cat watched from the kitchen counter, as his human spoke to no one. His triangular ears twitched, watching the Dango-Scented Human holding the strange stone to his cheek.

"Aishiteru degozaru." The Dango-Scented Human tapped the stone, causing it to make that strange sound again.

The cat sighed. "If only I could understand some human speech, as Masamune-dono does..." He glanced outside, to where the blue-gray cat was napping in the garden.

The tabby's meowing words to himself, caught his human's attention. "Tora," He began scratching him behind the ears. "Do you miss Masamune-dono as well?"

Yuki-tabby had found that the humans seemed pleased when he gave some kind of vocal response to their indiscernable words. "Mao~!"

The Dango-Scented Human smiled, but seemed subdued.

Yuki-tabby dug his head into his human's palm. "Why do you smell like sadness?" His pink nose turned towards the large hand. "And why do you no longer carry the Kiseru-Scented Human's scent? Where did he go?"

His human spoke aloud, more to reassure himself, "Masamune-dono will return shortly." He patted the tabby's uncomprehending head. "I will prepare your dinner, so please wait here."

Watching the Dango-Scented Human pull a can of food from the cubbards, Yuki-tabby sprung to his 4 feet. "I must inform Masamune-dono of the evening meal!"

Barely had the can opener pierced the metal seal, the blue-gray cat walked in from the garden.

"Ah, Masamune-dono!" Yuki-tabby jumped off the counter to meet him. "The Dango-Scented Human is preparing our meal!"

"Yeah, I heard."

Yuki-tabby watched after Masa-kitty with wide eyes. "Did you overhear? Could he have used the human word for dinner, earlier?"

"Dunno." Masa-kitty jumped on the kitchen counter. "Wasn't listenin' in that close. Just heard the can opener."

The Dango-Scented Human pushed a plate towards the 2 cats on the counter. "Please enjoy it."

Masa-kitty did not hesitate to begin, but Yuki-tabby just watched him.

"Ah, ano... Masamune-dono?"

"Hm?" Masa-kitty mewed between mouthfuls.

"Since you do understand some of the humans' words, do you have any notions regarding the Kiseru-Scented Human's whereabouts?"

The blue-gray cat lifted his crescented forehead from their plate. "I haven't really heard anything. But he's been gone 3 days. Maybe it's got somethin' ta do with that weird bag that was in the foyer 3 days ago."

"Oh." Yuki-tabby hesitantly followed Masa-kitty's lead infeeding. "Do you believe he will return?" His meow sounded weak.

"Listen. If he's gone, we'll deal. If he comes back, we'll find out later. So there's no use worryin'."

"Y-Yes, I suppose so."

"Hey." He licked Yuki-tabby's striped forhead. "Stop worrying."

"Do you not miss the Kiseru-Scented Human, Masamune-dono?"

"Just eat."

As the cats finally ended their back and forth mewing, and ate their meal, Yukimura quirked his eyebrows while watching them.

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Masa-kitty hung his paws over the edge of the cat tree's top platform. "Damn it. Can't sleep." He lugged himself off the carpeted tower and followed Yuki-tabby's scent to the humans' room. Or should he say "the human's room"? That One-Eyed Human's scent was fading from the entire house. He found his paws had stopped, but picked them up again. "Oi! Yukimura!" The blue-gray cat slipped into the closet. "If you're gonna sleep, come up to the cat tree." His gray paw tapped the lump hiding under the folded futon and blankets. "What're you doing?"

His orange striped face sheepishly peeked out of the futon folds.

"Wait a sec..." Masa-kitty sniffed at the futon, recognizing the scent. "Ah, c'mon, Yukimura...!"

"But, Masamune-dono...This is the last place his scent has remained!"

"You dwell on stuff too much, ya know that?"

"Masamune-dono," his orange paws splayed out from the folds. "Do you not miss the Kiseru-Scented Human?" He meowed in an almost aggitated tone.

"There's no point in pining over what the humans are gonna do. Now, c'mon." His teeth gently grabbed Yuki-tabby by the scruff. But he found the tabby's orange paws hooked into the futon.

"May we not nap here?"

"..." Masa-kitty sighed before curling around the lump of orange fluff. "Fine."

The orange cat curled around the gray one's paw and drifted into sleep. "Forgive me, Masamune-dono. I simply do not wish to lose anyone more after Oyakata-sama."

Masa-kitty's one eye opened awake at his words. "Yeah."

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Early in the morning, Masa-kitty found himself sitting in the foyer, watching the silent front door. Normally at this time, the human who had taken in Kojuuro-cat, would appear, and the One-Eyed Human would go with him. But not before Masa-kitty could guage Kojuuro-cat's well-being from the wiff that clung to his human. But his human had not appeared for several sunrises now. Ever since that strange bag appeared in this foyer, then disappeared, without a word, along with the One-Eyed Human.

"What am I doing?" The cat shook his crescented head and turned towards the garden.

The Dango-Scented Human was waving his bamboo sword again, in the same place across the raked sand. He paused then reached for a towel behind him. "Oh? Good morning, Tsuki." He knelt down to massage the cat's head. "Are you hungry? I can prepare your breakfast in just a moment."

"Mao." Hungry. Breakfast. Masa-kitty understood a few words here and there. He didn't wake out of hunger, but it was about that time. So he should have gone ahead to the kitchen. And normally, he would have. But there was something he wanted to know.

"Tsuki?"

The cat dashed into the house and came back with one of their designated toys.

Yukimura took the short pole strung with feathers at the end of a line. "Do you wish to play before you eat?"

"Mao."

After the fifteeth time of catching the feathers, not 2 minutes after Yukimura had started their game of "keep away", Masa-kitty found himself no longer going for them.

A yawning meow approached them from inside the house. "Oh!" Yuki-tabby and his tail snapped awake when he saw the human dangling the feathers on a string. "Are you two engaged in a match?"

"Take over if you want." Masa-kitty sat on all 4 of his paws. "He's too straight-forward. Just not as challenging as the other human." He ignored the feathers dangling in front of his nose.

Yuki-tabby, on the other hand, leapt at them with gusto. "Thank you, Masamune-dono!"

"Sure." He watched the orange tabby jumping around their last remaining, smiling human.

xwxwxwxwxwxwx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Four blueish paws landed on a desk top. Masa-kitty's gray nose poked around the pens and old folders. Usually the One-Eyed Human brought home a briefcase full of new scents and new papers, each carrying a different story with every wiff. But that briefcase was no longer here. Masa-kitty sat on the desk, looking over the accumulating dust. "Damn it." He laid his head on his front paws, and just slumped down in the center of the empty desk.

"Hey." A briefcase landed beside the cat's ear. "You really like sittin' there, huh?"

Masa-kitty's eye snapped wide open and he sat up, staring at the One-Eyed Human.

"Masamune-sama." The human who cared for Kojuuro-cat, set down that strange, large bag beside the door. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, thanks, Kojuro. Wake up Yuki from the back of the car. And, uh, sorry about the noise on the drive over."

"The driver's side of the limousine is very well shielded, Masamune-sama."

Hearing footsteps and a persistent meowing following at the heels of the Dango-Scented Human, the two others exchanged their goodbyes and parted.

"Masamune-dono! Masamune-dono!" Yuki-tabby sprinted past the Dango-Scented Human and jumped onto the desk. "The Kiseru-Scented Human has returned!"

"Yeah..."

The One-Eyed Human turned to his partner. "Has he been sittin' here this whole time?" He smirked, while motioning towards Tsuki with his thumb. The motion caught Tora's attention, and the orange cat started headbutting the human's hand. "I figured he'd hog my desk, the second I was gone."

Tsuki watched Masamune fend against Tora's demanding attentions.

"Nothing of the sort. Though, I do believe he had been waiting beside the front door for you."

"That so?" Masamune glanced at Tsuki, aloof as always, while Tora continuously rubbed each side of his purring head against his palm.

Suddenly, Tora found himself lifted into the air.

"Let me take them away, so that you may unpack."

Tora's meows seemed excited in puzzlement or protest, but he allowed Yukimura to set him outside the room. "Come along now, Tsuki." Yukimura reached for the gray cat, but he scrambled for the other side of the desk.

"Hm." Masamune watched Yukimura chase Tsuki around his desk top. "That's alright, Yuki. He can stay there."

"Well, if you believe he will not hinder you."

Tora's energetic meows at the doorway, seemed to be asking if he could come inside.

"I will keep Tora occupied. Please let me know if you require assistance unpacking."

"Sure."

Yukimura scooped up the orange cat and left.

"So, you just gonna sit there?" Masamune glanced at Tsuki, who had settled on top of his desk, tucking in his paws. Masamune shrugged his shoulders, as the cat spent the entire time watching him, putting away clothes and items from his bag, back and forth throughout the room, until his luggage was empty.

Tsuki still watched him from his desk, silent.

But as Masamune moved towards the door, the cat was suddenly at his heels. He took another step, and the cat followed. Masamune chuckled to himself. "You wanna play a game?"

Tsuki's placid tail began to twinge. "Mao!" 


	5. Chapter 5 - Human Grooming

The orange striped cat leapt up and bit Masamune.

"What the-!?" He choked down any explitives, to prevent from screaming them into Yukimura's face. With the young man held so close to his chest, there would be no escape from a scolding about inappropriate language. "What the hell is wrong with this cat!?" Masamune loosened his arms around Yukimura.

Yukimura straightened from his backwards lean on the kitchen counter.

They both stared at the orange tabby who was now growling distinctly at Masamune.

"Tora, what is the matter?" Yukimura held out his hands gently towards the growling cat.

The tabby's every limb was straight with tension and his tail bristled. His brown eyes turned towards Yukimura for less than a second, while keeping his attentions fixed on Masamune. He quickly stepped between Yukimura's outstretched hand and Masamune, trying to defend the Dango-Scented Human's hand safely behind him.

"Could it be that Tora believed you were hurting me?" Yukimura asked.

Their usually friendly cat continued growling on the kitchen counter.

Masamune sighed and scratched the back of his own head. "How d'ya explain making-out to a cat?..." He muttered.

Tsuki suddenly appeared on the countertop. Their one-eyed blue-gray cat looked between his growling companion and the 2 humans sandwiched together, then slapped a paw over the tabby cat's head.

The orange tabby instantly flipped into the air then landed towards the other cat. "Masamune-dono!" he meowed. "Now is not the time for our duel! The Kiseru-Scented Human was biting the Dango-Scented Human! We must defend him from further assault!"

Masa-kitty just stared blankly at the orange cat as pure as his snowy chin and belly. "Right..."

"Since you agree, please assist me in-!"

"C'mere."

Yuki-tabby found his scruff gripped by Masa-kitty's bite, as he was hoisted off the kitchen counter and far into the courtyard garden.

"Masamune-dono!" Yuki-tabby waved his white-tipped, orange paws up and down. "The Dango-Scented Human must be saved!"

Masa-kitty tossed him against a tree root. Yuki-tabby let out a small kitty wince, but was back up on his paws.

"Cool it." Masa-kitty slumped his entire weight onto Yuki-tabby's back and hooked his paw around his shoulders. "Nothin' like that was goin' on there. The humans're fine."

Yuki-tabby hesitantly stalled his frantic energy. "Truly? The Dango-Scented Human was not being hurt by the Kiseru-Scented Human?"

"Hey, does this hurt?" Masa-kitty ran his tongue over Yuki-tabby's striped head. He kept it up in slow, deep motions, until he noticed Yuki-tabby's toes stretching out then in. "Doesn't hurt, right?"

"N-no..." Yuki-tabby tried to tuck in his paws sheepishly. "H-How does such a thing relate to how the Kiseru-Scented Human treated the Dango-Scented Human?" His tail twitched impatiently to return to defending his master.

Masa-kitty arched underneath Yuki-tabby's chin and began lapping up the white under-fur, until the tabby unconsciously began tilting up his head and purring. Masa-kitty pulled away. "They were doin' that."

Yuki-tabby's round eyes grew wider and perhaps a blush spread over his half-orange, half-white face. "I-I see. So they were grooming each other." He sunk his pink nose behind his paws.

Masa-kitty began licking Yuki-tabby again.

"M-Masamune-dono, I am not in need of cleaning. And I must apologize to the Kiseru-Secented Human." The cat tried to stand.

Masa-kitty adjusted his paws to continue pinning down Yuki-tabby. "Later." He continued grooming the orange tabby, who hid his blushing pink nose behind his white-tipped paws, yet found himself purring.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"See? They're fine." Masamune and Yukimura glanced out the veranda to the cats peacefully grooming under a tree.

Masamune unconsciously rubbed the bite mark on his arm.

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura carefully took his arm. "We must tend to your wound immediately!"

Masamune smirked at the young man handling him gently. "Will you lick it better?"

Yukimura turned bright red.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Author's afterword:

I thought I should answer kaien-aerknard's question more publically than privately, in case anyone else had the same question about my use of actual Arabic numerals instead of spelling out the words for numbers. I guess it's because I used to really be into math/science, that using the numerals comes more naturally to me. I end up doing with without thinking (though I guess I am thinking, "typing these digits is much easier!" lol) But now that you mention it, I do recall a rule about spelling out the word when used in writing. Thanks for catching that. ^_^ I'll try to watch that from now on.

And thanks to everyone sticking with this story! ^0^ It started out as a crazy idea, that I thought no one else would care for. But I'm glad there are people who like the kitties! ^u^ 


	6. Chapter 6 - The Vet

The blue-gray cat squinted his one eye on the calendar, magnetized to the side of the refrigerator. Each day, the Dango-Scented Human crossed out another box. And now, this day had come to a box circled and scribbled with human letters. Each time it came to one of these scribbled boxes, something out of the ordinary happened. One of the humans would disappear for a while. Sometimes those young humans would appear in packs to practice the sword in the dojo. The cat's tail whipped back and forth, where he sat. And sometimes, that carrying crate would appear and he and Yuki-tabby would be taken to...

"Tora! Tsuki!" The Dango-Scented human called, entering the room with the cat carrier.

Masa-kitty recognized it immediately, and sped for the outside, before he was seen.

"Tora! Tsuki!"

"Mao~!" The bicolor orange tabby appeared at Yukimura's feet.

"There you are!" He picked up the happy cat. "The date of your yearly check-up has arrived, so we must take you to the veterinarian."

"Mao~!" Yuki-tabby replied, the same as ever.

"I really don't think he understands what you're sayin'." Masamune came in, hauling a second cat carrier. "If he did, he'd be long gone." Masamune glanced around the empty cat tree and feeding dish areas. He sighed. "Like that other one."

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Masa-kitty stayed crouched under a bush past one of the corners of the house. If any of the humans came out into the courtyard, they would have to pass that blind corner to see him. That little bit of obstructed visibility and hesitation on their end, would be just enough for him to escape.

Masa-kitty dug his claws into the ground. There was no way he was going to that place where the antiseptic smells dulled his nose and the cold steel tables made his paws slip. He would usually be pinned down, to be poked and prodded by strange humans. Masa-kitty growled.

"I believe I heard him!" The Dango-Scented Human's voice called. "Tsuki!"

Damn. Well, the human seemed to be going in the opposite direction. Now was a good chance to move to a farther hiding spot. Masa-kitty backed out of the shrubbery.

"Gotcha!"

"MAO!" Masa-kitty struggled against the One-Eyed Human's firm grip on his scruff. Damn it! When did the humans learn to stand down-wind?! It was virtually impossible to do anything from the scruffed position, but Masa-kitty did mange to swipe a paw or two into the human.

But the One-Eyed Human just grinned. "You're gonna have ta fight for real, if ya wanna get away."

Masa-kitty began to growl.

"Masamune-dono!" The Dango-Scented Human appeared with an empty cat carrier. "Please do not antagonize him!"

"Alright, alright." He just laughed, while expertly tossing the blue-gray cat into the carrier and bolting it. "I'll drive." He licked his scraped hand.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Masamune-dono! Masamune-dono!" Yuki-tabby's eyes darted all over the car window. "Everything is moving by so quickly!" His striped tail wagged.

"Yeah, yeah..." Masa-kitty grumbled from inside his spring-latched cat carrier. "I can't believe you're not in your carrier too..."

Yuki-tabby left his front paws on the car window and glanced back at the Kiseru-Scented Human's scraped hand. "Perhaps if you acted with more civility, the humans would trust you more."

"Feh. They're not the ones with the messed up trust." Masa-kitty watched an oblivious Yuki-tabby continue to excitedly watch other cars pass, instead of finding a way to escape their veterinarian visit. How many times was this going to happen before that cat realized where they were being taken?

The car slowed to a stop.

"Masamune-dono! This building appears familiar!"

"No, you think so?" Masa-kitty's gray head slumped in his carrier, and he unconsciously began to growl.

"Tora," the Dango-Scented Human made motions towards the crate's door. "Into your carrier, please."

"Mao~" Yuki-tabby jumped into his carrier while the human secured the latch.

Masa-kitty shook his head and sighed.

And up they went into the building and the clinic's waiting room.

"Masamune-dono! Masamune-dono!" Yuki-tabby darted back and forth inside his carrier. "There are canine smells! And exotic bird smells! And this scent! I do no recognize such a scent! Masamune-dono!"

The crescent-headed gray cat just groaned. Though, to the humans, it sounded more like ominous growls.

"Please put yourself at ease, Tsuki." The Dango-Scented Human squeezed a finger through the crate bars to rub the cat's forehead. "The doctor is here to keep you well. There is no need to be afraid."

Afraid? Masa-kitty understood that word. And with the human's soothing tone... Was he implying that *he* was afraid?! Now Tsuki really began to growl.

"Yuki, I think ya better get your hand outta there."

Masa-kitty heard the One-Eyed Human's voice sit beside his crate.

"Hey, in there." A thump and the shadow of a hand appeared atop Tsuki's cat carrier. "Just hang in, for today, alright?"

Was that a soothing tone in the One-Eyed Human's voice? Maybe an undertone at the most, but Masa-kitty was dumbstruck.

"There, see? He got quiet."

"That's amazing, Masamune-dono!"

They looked over to Tora's carrier, emitting inquisitive meows every 2 seconds. Masamune and Yukimura looked at each other.

"He seems fine."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

The latches to both crates were simultaneously released and a pink nose pushed Tora's door open. "Masamune-dono?" Yuki-tabby meowed. He tip-toed up to the gray cat's opened carrying crate. "The humans have released the doors. Will you not walk about?" His tail curled curiously, above his orange hind legs, jutting outside of his companion's crate.

"Yukimura," Masa-kitty sprawled his chin over his crossed paws, "Ya better move fast."

"What?"

The human's voices reached through the crate. "Let's start with Tora, since he's out already."

Masa-kitty meowed. "Yukimura, why don't cha check out the room?"

"An excellent idea, Masamune-dono!" Yuki-tabby suddenly sprang up, startling the humans' reaching hands. "There are so many scents here!" And the orange tabby was instantly hopping from one nook of the room to the other, investigating strange smells.

The humans sighed. "Maybe we'll start with Tsuki instead."

Masa-kitty heard his name and braced his claws, growling.

"Tsuki, please come out." The Dango-Scented Human's voice called gently.

Masa-kitty's growls hit a deeper pitch. "I'm not fallin' for that one." He heard the One-Eyed Human give an impatient sigh.

"I'll get him." The One-Eyed Human's hand began to reach into the dark crate.

Masa-kitty braced his legs against the back of the crate, ready to spring an attack.

"Masamune-dono!" The Dango-Scented Human's hands pulled back the One-Eye Human's. "There is no need for you to risk further injury!"

The humans began chittering back and forth: The One-Eyed Human's tone was somewhat offended. The Dango-Scented Human's voice became increasing insistent. And the third voice of the veterinarian, said something which seemed to calm them both down.

Then Masa-kitty found the walls of his crate popping in all directions. Light flooded in, as the top of the crate was taken away, then just as quickly, a towel was draped directly onto him. He started growling in annoyance at whatever would come next.

"Masamune-dono?" Yuki-tabby alighted onto the table again. "Whatever is the matter?" He began rummaging his pink nose under the towel.

"Since Tora is back, let's start with him." The humans seemed to agree.

Tora gave a small meow, as he was lifted up into the air, then set back down in the middle of the steel table. The scent of the hands was unfamiliar, but he was getting a good petting. A little forceful and tugging in some places, especially his face and ears, which they held strange objects against. Then rubbing too deeply in other places, like his joints. Tora gave an inquisitive meow.

"You are doing so well, Tora." The Dango-Scented Human scratched his head.

Tora recognized the approving tone and leaned into the hand.

"That's right," the third voice muttered, "Just keep him distracted..."

Yuki-tabby felt one of the human hands grip his tail. When he tried to check what was going on back there, he was almost pushed down. He meowed towards the Dango-Scented Human for help, but he just continued scratching his head and repeating the same soothing tone. "Mao!" Cold metal poked the cat in a place that made him blush, and he instantly broke free of the hands and rushed under the towel with Masa-kitty.

"Masamune-dono! I believe the humans are trying to assault the two of us, as they did last year!"

Masa-kitty just stared dryly at Yuki-tabby's shocked eyes. Then those quivering wide gems got to him, and he stood up. "Just sit here and watch," he mewed gently, before licking Yuki-tabby's cheek.

"Tsuki is coming out!"

The blue-gray cat stood outside the towel and meowed, waiting for the humans.

They took the signal, picked him up and began all that annoying prodding, pulling, and holding strange objects into his ears and eye. He stood on the cold, slippery, metal table, and sat when it suited the strange human's needs. He even lifted his tail and put up with the probing thermometer, then needles between his shoulder blades.

Yuki-tabby watched with awe. As the humans directed tones of praise towards Masa-kitty, and set him down in front of his carrier, Yuki-tabby jumped up, under his towel. "Masamune-dono! Your fortitude is so admirable! But why do we not simply fight back?"

"'Cause," The crescented gray cat nodded his head in the room's general direction, "this's the place where they patched me up that one time."

"Are you referring to that instance when you were injured by raccoons?"

Masa-kitty nodded. "It's annoying as hell!...But they get the job done." His tail twitched, trying to shake off the feel of those probes.

"But I do not understand, Masamune-dono." Yuki-tabby stepped out from under the towel. "If you are aware of their good intent, then why do you go so far to resist this treatment?" The tabby glanced at their owner's scratched hand and their dismantled carrier.

"'Cause I already told ya. It's annoyin' as hell!" his meows screeched while Yuki-tabby was lifted back onto the center of the table. "I don't hafta like it." The gray cat grumbled, whipping his tail around.

Yuki-tabby, meanwhile, stood still, trying to accommodate the humans' hands. His striped fur stood on end, and he braced himself with intensity, trying his best, not to disappoint his masters.

"You are doing so very well!" The Dango-Scented Human smiled and stroked Yuki-tabby.

"Ma~O~W~!" 


End file.
